Bubblegum's Boat Adventure/Transcript
This is the transcript for Bubblegum's Boat Adventure. Prologue/Princess Bubblegum's Birthday *Princess Bubblegum: (narrating) My name is Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum, I'm the ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo. flashbacks from the final episode of Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time, "Come Along with Me", are showing *Princess Bubblegum: (narrating) After the Great Gum War, all of Ooo was at peace once again after the defeats of my Uncle Gumbald and G.O.L.B.. Lightning McQueen and his team has been the heroes for helping us and they left the Land of Ooo when they went back home. McQueen and his team left the Land of Ooo while PB, Finn, Jake, BMO, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Aunt Molly, Tiffany, Dr. Simon Petrikov, Fern, Starchie, Tree Trunks, the pig and Sweet P. all waved goodbye *Princess Bubblegum: (narrating) Now, I am living in a brand new home with Ryan, Meg and a few friends. Now, this is a story of me, my own crew and my own faithful, the Lemon Sweeter. cut to PB sleeping on her bed when the cat alarm clock went off *Cat Alarm Clock: meows *Princess Bubblegum: snoring *Cat Alarm Clock: as it makes it's alarm *Princess Bubblegum: Oh... *Cat Alarm Clock: as it still makes it's alarm and PB woke up *Princess Bubblegum: I'm up. presses the snooze button and gets dressed *Princess Bubblegum: Morning. *Peppermint Butler: Hey, PB. I got some news. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah? *Peppermint Butler: I hope Ryan has a surprise for you. *Princess Bubblegum: Really? nods *Peppermint Butler: Yes. *Princess Bubblegum: I'll go find him and see what he is up to. goes to see Ryan *Meg Griffin: This will be exciting, Ryan. *Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Meg. [They hide just as PB arrive *Peppermint Butler: No peeking. *Princess Bubblegum: I know. *Peppermint Butler: (uncovers PB's eyes) *Princess Bubblegum: Huh? Ryan and his friends pop out *Everyone: Surprise! *Aunt Molly: Happy Birthday, Princess. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, guys. happily *Tree Trunks: Here is *Ryan F-Freeman: And I got my surprise for you along with a present. [gives her a present *Princess Bubblegum: the present and sees a new science kit Thanks, Ryan. *Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime. *Finn the Human: Here's your another present, Princess. gives her a bouqute of flowers *Princess Bubblegum: Thank you, Finn, you're sweet. *Finn the Human: *Jake the Dog: I picked them for them. *BMO: BMO got something for you. gives PB a *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. *BMO: *NECTAR: *Marceline: [Marceline *Princess Bubblegum: *Marceline: Anytime. *Ryan F-Freeman: I got a surprise for you. [transforms into his pony form that looks like his Alicorn form *Princess Bubblegum: Wow, Ryan. You're an alicorn. *Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, PB. *Lady Rainicorn: [] *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. I do like ponies. *Fern: *Flame Princess: *Princess Bubblegum: Ryan? How did you gain the power to change forms? *Ryan F-Freeman: *Princess Bubblegum: Wow. Ryan on his mane I really like you as my pony, Ryan. smiles *Ryan F-Freeman: [turns back into his human/Technorganic form Thanks, PB. And maybe, you can ride on me in my pony form as a *Princess Bubblegum: *Finn the Human: music score, "Next Gen", plays At a vehicle site/Discovering a boat [ *Princess Bubblegum: Crew Making plans/Ryan and Meg becomes Prince Candy Ryan and Princess Muggles [ * [Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum grabs a wand Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transcripts